


Kinky Boots

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cady enjoys Gretchen's new boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Boots

Cady had never really spent time alone with Gretchen since the whole breakdown of the Plastics clique. She had been mildly surprised when Gretchen called her to ask her over.   
She had agreed, slightly stunned when Gretchen opened the door to her in the slinkiest outfit imaginable, the boots that accompanied the outfit cried out for a room with a locked door. Cady had smiled as she moved closer, moving to greet Gretchen with a gentle kiss, allowing Gretchen to lead her up to the bedroom. They had been talking and laughing, and Gretchen smirked when Cady fell silent. 

"Something wrong?"

Cady smiled, shaking her head. 

"No... just surprised."

Gretchen had laughed gently, kissing her softly before pulling her toward the bed.


End file.
